PERFECT MAN
by emerheliena
Summary: Sometimes love can blindly make you do the wrong things just for the sake of loving...


PERFECT MAN

"Sometimes you do things for the wrong reasons. You even blame love for all the mistakes you made and try to cover up everything with lies. And even if your mind is telling you to stop, you still continue until you can't turn back anymore. But what if you're given the chance to correct your mistake, but in exchange you will lose the only thing you treasure the most. Will you make the right choice?"

"_Hadakani nareba daremoga hitoride_

_Sorede mata koiwo surundarou_

_Cause I love Futari tewo tsunagiatte~~~"_

I smiled and turned off the radio in my car as I drove my car into the parking area of the small clinic I was working at.

"Sorry I am late," I quickly said as I rushed into my designated area.

The old man, about 60 years of age, looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay. I feel like something good will certainly happen today. You might never know you might meet your perfect man today."

I laughed lightly. "Oh doctor, you're joking again."

"You'll see… Your time will come… And you will meet the one destined for you very soon," the old man somehow said with a mystical tone.

"The perfect man? Hahhaha.." I somehow couldn't stop myself from uttering while driving back to my small apartment. _"Hmmm… I am not really interested in any man, maybe except for… Xiah… But meeting a celebrity like him would be very impossible."_ I thought as I let out again a laugh.

My world was too different with his world. And I was someone no sane man would even dare to take interest on.

_My name is Sora Ishikawa, 22 years of age, orphan, living in a small apartment that can barely be called an apartment because of its old and deteriorating state, working in a small clinic for almost 3 years now, a certified TVXQ fan since I was 17 and have never had the chance to have a real relationship with any man. I am not picky nor am I materialistic. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me. All the men I know somehow can never see me as a woman. All I am is a friend… and never more than that._

****_Screechhhhh…._

A man suddenly stepped out of the dark alley I was passing, and due to my carelessness I accidentally hit him. The impact wasn't that strong since I was still able to step on the break on the last minute, but the impact was still enough to knock down the man.

I nervously stepped out of the car and went to the man's side. I immediately looked around, hoping to ask someone for help. But it was already passed midnight and the street was already deserted.

The man was wearing a hooded jacket. _(I don't know what came over me… I just felt the need to pull down his hood and fully expose his face. It was him… It was Xiah, one of the members of the most famous boy group around.)_

I suddenly froze. I was like a vampire victim who was locked in a trance. He was a celebrity. I would surely be put in jail. I was confused and somehow lost on what to do next. Suddenly I thought of the next best thing.

It only took a couple of minutes for Doctor Sato to arrive at the exact place where the accident happened. I knew Xiah needed help but I needed to take care of myself first. I begged the doctor to help me treat XIah at the clinic and not to report to the police. And because he loved me like a daughter, even if he knew what we were doing was wrong. He still agreed.

Morning came …. Xiah was still lying on his bed when both Doctor Sato and I were hit with a shocking reality.

He had lost his memory…. It was like my whole world started tumbling and spinning.

Two days passed, and Xiah still didn't regain his memory. We waited and waited until another 3 days already passed by and it was then we decided to move Xiah out of the clinic. Xiah's disappearance was already reported on all the TV stations and newspapers. The doctor and I decided to have him stay in my apartment for the time being. It was the only safe place where we could keep him. Doctor Sato went to the clinic every morning and always visited my apartment in the evening. While I took care of Xiah from morning until night.

Because of conscience, I finally decided to tell Doctor Sato about who Xiah really was. I cried while confessing everything. I knew I was guilty and nothing I say or do would be enough to make up for what I did.

It was then that Xiah entered the kitchen. He quickly came to my side and tried to console me. During the several days that we were together, somehow we became close to each other. And even though I kept on telling myself to put some distance between us, I still fell in love more and more… And I could feel it was the same with him.

Another day passed….

Doctor Sato finally told me about his plan on how to return Xiah without us being caught. I knew it was time to say goodbye. Somehow I had already expected this time would come sooner or later, I just didn't think that it would be this painful. But like what they all say, good things must always come to an end…

And on that special night, our very last night together… I decided to make it the most memorable night for the both of us. I knew once he got his memory back, there will be a chance that he might never remember me or the things we did together. But somehow deep in my heart, I wanted to make a special memory for him even if it was only for a short while, and even if I was the only one to remember it in the end.

The music was playing… Xiah slowly opened his eyes. He instantly saw the red wine I bought which I placed on the table and next to it I placed a heart-shaped chocolate.

"What's this?" he asked with the most charming smile that was enough to last me a lifetime of memories.

I tried to hold back my tears and smiled. "I prepared this for you," I softly answered.

He looked at me and my heart started to beat so fast. Somehow the longer I stared deep into his eyes, the more I felt like I was already being intoxicated by his charms.

"You know, even if I can't remember anything right now, and even If my mind is like a forest full of distorted and unclear images, somehow I really don't feel afraid because ever since I opened my eyes, you were always by my side. Whenever you're with me, there is that feeling of happiness and contentment. Can you promise me that you will always be my side?" Xiah said with the most loving voice.

Tears quickly streamed down my face, I knew I couldn't promise. I had no right to be with him. He belonged in a different place. I sobbed. "I… I can't promise you anything," I uttered as I carefully touched his face.

He quickly took my hand in his hand and tightly held it. "Why? Why can't you stay with me?" he asked as if he was about to cry.

"Because… because you don't belong here. You belong somewhere else…" I answered in between sobs.

"No, my place is here… with you," he uttered as he quickly took me into his arms. "I don't know if I have a right to do this. But my heart is telling me that meeting you is the most important thing that happened in my life… I love you…" and with those last three words he slowly made me see the meaning of love.

**HEADLINE:** XIAH FINALLY FOUND! ALREADY SAFE AND RESTING…

I slowly folded the newspaper and quickly placed it on the table. It has been a week since Xiah returned to his real world. Doctor Sato convinced me to move and hide for a while. What we did can be considered kidnapping and there was the accident. I was surely the one to be blamed for everything.

"How are you doing duck butt?" I asked as if I was talking to someone. I then smiled as if I was going crazy. Then I immediately started to cry. _I miss you… I am going crazy without you… Are you missing me too? Do you still remember me or have you gotten your memory back and have totally forgotten about our special time together?_

Several months passed…

I was busy hanging washed clothes on the roof of the apartment building where I was staying.

"You know, you shouldn't be here. Going up here is quite dangerous for a pregnant woman," a familiar voice said.

I quickly turned and was shocked to see a familiar face. "How? What are you doing here? Are you here to send me to jail?" I asked with a quivering voice.

Xiah slowly approached me. "Send you to jail? No… Do you know I was already going crazy trying to find you? Why did you leave me?"

I was suddenly confused. "You have regained your memory, don't you?"

He smiled again and came closer. "Do you really think that I would forget you once I got my memory back? Do you really think I would forget the only woman who I made love with… the only woman I learned to love?" he then gently touched my abdomen. "Were you really planning to raise our child alone?" he asked as I finally noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I was afraid…" I slowly uttered.

"Do you know for the past few months, I was like on a trampoline. I was currently jumping from my past memories and my memories with you. I was constantly wishing to jump back to the memory I had with you… I was going mad. I kept on wondering where you were, what you were doing and if you're already with someone else. All I knew was your name… Sora. Everything else was like a dream. My friends kept on telling me to just get over you and move on. But my heart wouldn't let me. It kept on calling for you. So I knew I had to continue searching for you. Finding you was the only thing that would make my heart whole again…"

"Oh Xiah, I am sorry… but I was the one who caused that accident. I…."

He then gently placed his finger on my lips. "Sssshhh… I am thankful that it happened. Because of it, I was able to meet you…"

I started to cry. "Is this just a dream?"

He laughed lightly as he quickly planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "No, this isn't a dream. This is real… " and after he said those words he slowly took out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. Then he knelt down.

"I know I have some faults and sometimes I may become difficult to be with, but can you find it in your heart to take this poor and lost soul that has been missing you so badly? I promise to always love you and always be with you… forever and ever… I love you Sora. Please say you will you marry me…" Xiah uttered.

It was like everything was spinning. _"YES! Oh yes, I will marry you…I love you too."_ I uttered as tears of joy flowed down from my eyes. _I had finally found my perfect man…_


End file.
